


Wolves Without Teeth

by Phoenix_Nightingale



Series: Beneath the Skin, My Head Is An Animal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Nightingale/pseuds/Phoenix_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I run from wolves, tearing into me, without teeth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story on my mind for a while now, but, as usual, I procrastinated :) Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wolves Without Teeth. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, respectively.

_Open my chest and colour my spine_

_I'm giving you all_  
_I'm giving you all_

Hermione knew that she was meant to go back in time. She knew that she was meant to go and meet him, become his ally. She knew she was meant to fall for him, and he knew it.

 _Swallow my breath_  
_And take what is mine_  
_I'm giving you all_  
_I'm giving you all_

Hermione knew that he was possessive; she knew that he considers her his. She knew that he wanted to be the dominant one, the one with the power in their relationship. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew that she was his, and he knew it.

 _I'll be the blood_  
_If you'll be the bones_  
_I'm giving you all_  
_I'm giving you all_

Hermione knew that bonding with him was a bad idea, but, then again, she had done far more reckless things in her future-past. They were soulmates, after all, which meant they were bound by the fates to be together. She knew that they were one in body; she knew they were one in mind, and he knew it.

 _So lift up my body_  
_And lose all control_  
_I'm giving you all_  
_I'm giving you all_

Hermione knew that she would not be able to control herself when she fell into his clutches. She knew that he would eventually have her. She knew he would make her feel like her body was in the air, soaring into the clouds. She knew that her body would lose control around him, and he knew it.

 _You hover like a hummingbird_  
_Haunt me in my sleep_  
_You're sailing from another world_  
_Sinking in my sea, oh_

Hermione knew that he would look after her. She knew that he was possessive of his things, possessive of her. She would constantly see him in her sleep, haunting her in both her original timeline, and her current one. She knew why he plagues her dreams, and he knew it.

 _You're feeding on my energy_  
_I'm letting go of it_  
_She wants it_

Hermione knew that she's holding back her magic, she knows that she's hiding her full potential. She knew that he suspects the same, that he knows that she is more brilliant than she gives herself credit for. She knew that a part of her longs for the knowledge she avoids, and he knew it.

 _And I run from wolves_  
_Breathing heavily_  
_At my feet_  
_And I run from wolves_  
_Tearing into me_  
_Without teeth_

Hermione knew that she was afraid of him; she was afraid of the monster he was in her future-past. She knew that she had prevented some of the horrible things he had done then. She knew why she avoided him, and he knew it.

 _I can see through you_  
_We are the same_  
_It's perfectly strange_  
_You run in my veins_

Hermione knew that he can see through her. She knew they share one body (mentally), and she knew that his magic runs in her veins, and hers in his veins. She knew that she would be lying if she said that she understood it, and he knew it.

 _How can I keep you_  
_Inside my lungs_  
_I breathe what is yours_  
_You breathe what is mine_

Hermione knew that he would stop at nothing to keep her at his side. She knew that they breathe in the same air, the same energy, the same knowledge. She knew that she could not live without him - and vice versa - and he knew it.

 _You hover like a hummingbird_  
_Haunt me in my sleep_  
_You're sailing from another world_  
_Sinking in my sea, oh_

Hermione knew that he suspects that she was not who she claims to be; that he felt the magic from a different generation. Hermione knew that he would eventually find out. She knew she wouldn't stop that, a d he knew it.

 _You're feeding on my energy_  
_I'm letting go of it_  
_He wants it_

Hermione knew that she can no longer contain her magic. She knew that she would let go, give in to her increasing thirst for knowledge. She knew that she if she let go, he would feel it. She knew that he wanted that he wanted it, that he would feed on her magical energy. Hermione knew that she would let her energy go, regardless, and he knew it.

 _And I run from wolves_  
_Breathing heavily_  
_At my feet_  
_And I run from wolves_  
_Tearing into me_  
_Without teeth_

Hermione knew that she would not be able to fully change him, but she would still try. She knew that his plans have changed since she came. Hermione knew that he now had a different light on blood purity, because of her. She knew that he was changing for her, and he knew it.

 _And you can follow_  
_You can follow me_  
_You can follow_  
_You can follow me_

Hermione knew that she was too attached to him. She knew that she had let her guard down, but she didn't care. She knew she would follow him to the ends of the earth, and he knew it.

 _You hover like a hummingbird_  
_Haunt me in my sleep_  
_You're sailing from another world_  
_Sinking in my sea, oh_

Hermione knew that he knew that she was from the future. She knew that he would try to wheedle the information out of her. She knew that she would tell him eventually, and he knew it.

 _You're feeding on my energy_  
_I'm letting go of it_  
_She wants it_

Hermione knew that her magic was stronger with him. She knew she loved the feeling of being in control, but she knew that she shouldn't give into those guilty pleasures. She knew that she loved the power, and he knew it.

 _And I run from wolves_  
_Breathing heavily_  
_At my feet_  
_And I run from wolves_  
_Tearing into me_  
_Without teeth_

Hermione knew that no one would ever replace her old friends, but she knew he would fill in that hole in her heart. She knew that he was funny like Fred, fiery like Ginny, charming like Viktor, she knew he did that for her. She knew that he was the only friend she needed, and he knew it.

 _And you can follow_  
_You can follow me_  
_You can follow_  
_You can follow me_  
_You can follow_  
_You can follow me_  
_You can follow_  
_You can follow me_

Tom knew Hermione was special. He knew that she would be the end of him. He knew she was too good for him, too fragile to be able to fulfill his needs. He knew she would be the end of him, but he knew he would not be able to live without her. Tom knew they were meant to be, and Hermione knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Wolves Without Teeth  
> Artist: Of Monsters and Men


End file.
